


Записываемся на ноготочки

by Yamchi_Hey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamchi_Hey/pseuds/Yamchi_Hey
Summary: Одному только черту известно как группа подростков из Мияги и Токио умудрились собраться в одном салоне красоты на окраине маленького городка.
Kudos: 3





	Записываемся на ноготочки

— Щ-щекотно! — хихикнул парнишка, выдёргивая свою руку из ладоней опытного мастера маникюра, что в ответ лишь фыркнула и натянула свою самую из «доброжелательных» улыбок — в который уже раз за последние пятнадцать минут.

— Хината, придурок! Прекрати дурачиться! Если ты не будешь следить за ростом ногтей, то легко заработаешь себе травму!

Сугавара шумно вздохнул, а Акааши подумал, что ему стоило взять с собой беруши, раз уж он собирался расслабиться.

А ведь все началось с неделю назад с невинного вопроса семпая.

— Ты делаешь ногти в салоне? — спросил Сугавара, разглядывая аккуратные ногти Кагеямы и мягко улыбаясь ему в лицо, желая смягчить резкое нарушение личного пространства.

— Да. Иногда. — кратко отвечает кохай и сжимает мяч.

— Ува-а-а! Класс! — раздаётся где-то из-за спины восторженный голос Хинаты и в мгновение вихрастая макушка оказывается перед Кагеямой, выбивает из рук мяч и разглядывает пальцы связующего. — Я тоже хочу!

Ногти Хинаты неровные, погрызаные и совершенно неухоженные в отличие от Кагеямы,  
и как только он — Хината — замечает это, то сразу же прячет руки в карманы олимпийки.

— Вы прямо как девочки. — смеются со стороны Тсукишима с Ямагучи, орудуя швабрами.

— Ещё на причёску запишитесь дружно. — Тсукки задирает нос, смотрит сквозь очки и немного погодя добавляет. — Хотя Хинату не пустят, приняв за младшеклассника.

— Чего-о?!

Маленький ураган с рыжей макушкой тут же закружил вокруг Тсукишимы, что-то  
неразборчиво быстро спрашивая, размахивая руками, и остановился — точнее поник —  
только когда Ямагучи, хихикая, подметил, что тот Кею всего лишь по плечо.

— Так уж и быть, я буду сопровождать вас. Успокойся, Хината. — совершил одну из своих величайших ошибок Сугавара, улыбаясь чуть ли не во все тридцать два зуба, жмурясь в своей привычной для команды манере, и только когда уже скрылся в подсобке, спокойно выдыхая.

На отшибе Мияги, в стенах небольшого салона красоты отродясь не видели столько людей мужского пола и, скорее всего, не увидела бы, если бы фейсбук Хинаты не разносил бы новости среди волейболистов как крысы переносят заразу во время чумы. По началу работницы салона «Юки-онна» странно озирались на парней, тихо перешёптывались в сторонке и огорчённо смотрели в сторону третьегодок. Но уже чуть позже, когда в салоне появился он — тот самый Ойкава Тоору то, все их внимание было украдено и надёжно спрятано в его глазах и улыбке.

— Ненормальные. Они приняли нас за геев. — возмутился ожидавший мастера Хината, мотая головой и встряхивая руками, словно сушил лак.

— Так Мусорокава спас вас от страшной участи. — усмехнулся Иваизуми, садясь на диванчик для ожидания, который на неопределённое время оккупировали члены клуба Да-Не-Пара-Мы-Просто-Друзья. — Хоть когда-то он оказался полезен.

Иваидзуми не интересно сей сборище волейболистов с кучей свободного времени: его притащили насильно, заставили самыми страшными способами, которые были запрещены даже во времена войны. Он просто листает какой-то журнал, взятый со столика, активно игнорирует сидящего почти вплотную к нему Ушиджиму, который увлечённо изучает цветок все на том же столике.

— Хей, чего киснем?! — врывается к ним Куроо, заглядывая сквозь свисающую чёлку — не в лица — в души, но не найдя там ничего доброжелательного в свой адрес, нагло падает на колени к обоим — он был бы рад сесть на диван, но тот слишком мал для троих. И тут же получает по лицу журналом от Иваизуми.

— Ну, я же по-доброму! — хватается парень тут же за нос.

— Ты тяжёлый, зараза, слезай.

— И обувь у тебя грязная. — безэмоционально как-то подаёт голос, впервые за все время, Ушиджима и спихивает с себя чужие ноги.  
Тоже самое повторил и Хаджиме, сталкивая парня с колен прямо на столик и тут же жалея об этом. К их счастью, стол оказался крепким, чтобы ломаться под весом какого-то кота, который только что из помойки вылез, а цветок — ярко-красная пуансеттия — был  
спасён асом Шираторидзавы.

— Куроо-сан, вы в порядке? — спрашивает Кенма, чуть подавшись на месте вперёд. И если не считать сговор с Бокуто, который сейчас ухал и пытался дозваться до Куроо, то всю поездку из Токио он спланировал ради своего замкнутого в виртуальном мире друга.  
Хотя бы сейчас парень с пудинговой головой не играл в приставку, а общался с тем — самым шустрым из Карасуно — мальчишкой и, о боже, сиял от удовольствия. По лицу Кенмы не скажешь, но Куроо точно это знал.

— Да, я в порядке. — отвечает Тетсуро, все ещё лёжа, растягивается во весь рост и только потом решает встать, на что тело отозвалось ноющим чувством в ушибленных местах. — Не волнуйся. — улыбается он, а сам потирает бок. — Я сам разберусь с этими предателями. — более хищно, с азартом в голосе говорит он, смотрит с интересом на  
парней и не даёт девушкам помочь поднять обратно стол.

И Кенма возвращается к рассказу Хинаты про «Вжууу» и «Бам», а потом «Вооа!» кивая и, едва заметно для обычного человека, наслаждаясь. Он косится в сторону, чуть вжимает голову в плечи и наблюдает.

Ямагучи быстро подскакивает к рыжеволосому пареньку, придавливая ладонями его яркий взрыв на голове, пока тем временем Тсукишима появляется, словно змей, из-за плеча Кагеямы, ловко подхватывает его руку, вытягивая вперёд и демонстрируя хорошую работу маникюрщицы.

— Девочки, записываемся на маникюрчик от короля! — громко сообщает Кей и быстро ретируется с места преступления под смешки: чуть слышные от Ямагучи и звонкие от  
Ойкавы.

Дурдом.

Хината непонимающе закрутил головой, скидывая чужие руки со своей головы, а  
Кагеяма молчал — решал кому первому вскрыть глотку свеже-наманикюренными ногтями: Тсукишиме за его шуточки или Ойкаве за его бурную реакцию.

В итоге испорченным ватным диском прилетело Хинате за то, что тот лез со своими вопросами везде, куда не просят лезть.

— Бокуто-сан! — отдёрнул от мести за своего «ученика» голос Акааши, сидящего на процедуре педикюра в соседней комнате. Котаро тут же положил пилочку обратно на  
место и поник духом. Вообще-то было несправедливо указывать на его — Бокуто — личность, когда даже не можешь увидеть, что происходит в кабинете по соседству. Хотя, ещё более обидным было то, что Акааши метко попал.

Смотреть долго в пол не удалось, потому что Бокуто отвлёк другой голос — более  
звонкий и пышущий энергией, и уж точно который не отчитывал его, и даже обращался к другому человеку.

— Ива-чан!!! — кричал через весь салон Ойкава под громкие перешёптывания и  
хихиканья маникюрщиц. — У них есть стразы в виде инопланетян!

— Только не смей клеить их себе, Мусорокава, а то я теб-

Договаривать начатое смысла не было после того, как Тоору поднял обе руки и с улыбкой самого довольного человека на Земле сверкнул стразиками на пальцах.

Иваизуми честно мечтал, чтобы однажды инопланетяне увидели блеск камешков на ногтях парня, пролетели весь космос и забрали его навсегда к себе, лишь бы Ойкава оставил его в покое. Вот бы была красота.

Только вот, если говорить начистоту, Иваизуми не отдал бы Ойкаву ни за что.

Тсукишима, сидящий ближе всех к ожидающим, лишь цыкнул. Ещё один больной в бойсбэнде волейболистов. Если объединить всех, кто сегодня пришёл, то можно было получить от силы двое-трое, ну максимум четверо, адекватных людей. По мнению Тсукишимы. Он задумывался об этом буквально каждый раз, когда натыкался на многозначительный взгляд Куроо в свой адрес. Натыкался, плевался ядовитым презрением в ответ и делал вид, что занят разговором с Ямагучи.

— А можно будет их покрасить в чёрный? — неуверенно спрашивает Тадаши у мастера, на что в ответ она ему улыбчиво кивает, старательно придавая ногтю форму.

— А в школе что скажешь? — тут же стирает с лица Ямагучи всю уверенностьТсукишима. Парень краснеет, выпрямляется по струнке и смотрит испуганно на друга.

— Ну…. Я…. Это ведь круто выглядит, да?  
О большем Тсукишима спрашивать не стал — Ямагучи сам знает что делает. Да кому какое дело до его ногтей, когда он так ярко улыбается? Тсукишима чуть подался вперёд, стараясь не сильно мешать мастеру, и выглянул из-за плеча друга.

— Кхм.… Простите. — привлекает к себе внимание парень, поправляет очки и  
ухмыляется так, словно он тот самый самодовольный кретин Куроо. Может в какой-то мере, это и так, но отвечает лишь вежливой улыбкой и внимательным взглядом. — Можете нарисовать ему на ногтях созвездие Лебедя или… Ориона там, например?

Ямагучи бегло смотрит то на девушку, которая кратко улыбнулась и согласно кивнула, тихо говоря, что это просто отличная идея, то на Тсукишиму, который вернулся на своё место и совсем не стесняется своей наглости. Парень звонко окликает Кея, краснеет,  
вжимает голову в плечи и тут же извиняется. Потому что Тсукишима тоже знает что делает. Его победный вид сохраняется совсем недолго, пока он снова не встречается взглядами с Куроо, которого сразу же со спины огрели толстой стопкой журналов.

Иваизуми — Кого-Тут-Ещё-Не-Достал-Куроо-Тетсуро-Заберите-Его — Хаджиме — смотрит устало на  
капитана Некомы, в который раз читает, словно мантру, угрозы в его адрес и ищет поддержки в глазах Ушиджимы, пока тот прижимал к себе цветочный горшок, охраняя от всех невзгод и их общей с Иваизуми проблемы. Куроо Тетсуро — угроза для нормального общества и нежных цветов №1. Ушиджима с удовольствием пробил бы ему пару мячей прямо в лоб. Дайте ему мяч.

Куроо смеётся, отходит на пару шагов и вот уже флиртует с какой-то скучной леди за стойкой. Все. Абсолютно все в этом здании, кроме этой самой девушки, спокойно выдыхают и молятся, чтобы её холодная натура продержалась до конца дня.

Тсукишима мечтает иметь терпение и выдержку Сугавары-сана в общении с надоедливым Ойкавой, чтобы не раздражаться каждый раз, когда видит эту кошачью рожу. Он молится на терпение и выносливость своего семпая.

— Мистер бодрячок.

— Не называйте так меня.

— Хорошо. Хм….- Ойкава делает задумчивый вид. Старается делать. Долго у него это не  
получается. — Суга-кун. — Сугу передёргивает. Хочется встать и уйти, но он лишь улыбается, устало закатывая глаза.

— Суга-кун, — ещё раз на слух примеряет Ойкава. На языке от этого прозвища сладко, словно он только что съел конфету. — Почему ты собрал это безобразие вместе? Ты похож на мамочку.

— Я его не собирал. Оно само. — почти смеётся он и жмёт плечами. Если бы он сам понимал.

— Ойкава-сан, вы сами-то как узнали и как попали сюда. Вот и подумайте — вмешался Акааши, кажется уже из привычки ставить старших на место. Ломает Ойкаве все планы.

— А ты кто? — Ойкава выглядывает из-за плеча Сугавары и смотрит на паренька с  
волнистыми волосами и уставшими — от всего этого дерьма! — глазами. Внутри что-то ударяется о рёбра и отдаёт по мозгу, заставляя вернуться в реальность лишь спустя каких-то несколько жалких минут. Внимание, звоните Ива-чану, Земля только что потеряла Ойкаву Тоору.

— Акааши Кейджи. Сеттер волейбольной команды Фукуродани. — отвечает с тяжёлым вздохом парень и… улыбается. Несите камеру и выносите Ойкаву, потому что тот скончался только что от остановки сердца. Он только что нашёл того, что превосходил его по красоте без каких-либо усилий. Иваизуми будет ещё месяц страдать от его нытья.

— Вы из Токио? Серьёзно? — отмирает Ойкава, подбирая вопрос в голове, который бы не касался внешности и тёплого голоса парня. — Не сложно было добираться?

Акааши проклял бы того, кто придумал первым тащиться из Токио в Мияги. Только потому, что на фейсбуке Хината опубликовал интересную запись, и под нею подписалось уже несколько команд. Точно бы проклял, если бы знал, что первыми подписалась именно их команда от имени Бокуто Котаро.

— Мы взяли билеты туда-обратно с помощью матери Куроо-сана и нашли  
сопровождающего. Ничего сложного или необычного в этом нет, Ойкава-сан.

— Ака-чан, ты ко всем так уважительно обращаешься? — тут же спрашивает Ойкава. Да с таким рвением, что Суга вжимается в спинку кресла.

— А вы ко всем парням подставляете эти девичьи суффиксы или только к тем, кто лучше вас?

В комнате замолкают все. Ойкава хмурится, а Суга смотрит на безразличное лицо Акааши и теряется. Кейджи благодарит блондинку — мастера по педикюру — встаёт и  
уходит. Уходит к Бокуто, потому что на самом деле ему сейчас очень стыдно за своё поведение в отношении старшего и хочется кричать. Но нельзя.

Бокуто тоже давно закончил, но всё ещё сидит на своём месте и, активно размахивая руками, обсуждает с Хинатой какую-то компьютерную игру, которую не прошёл даже до середины только потому, что его нервов не хватает больше, чем на два проигрыша. Общаются они, кстати, через Кенму, который, кажется, прошёл её уже на сорок раз. Знает все секретные концовки и просто ждёт, пока закончатся обвинения, и начнётся  
конструктивное мнение. Тогда он вставит пару слов за графику, сюжет и смерть персонажа в пятом эпизоде.

Акааши не хочет отвлекать —Акааши лишь напоминает, что поезд у них через час и уходит. Благо из салона. Он хочет зайти в кофейню напротив и действительно отдохнуть.

Ушиджима смотрит на дверь и тяжело вздыхает, когда на нём начинает виснуть  
Тендо — демон всея живого. Демон-Всея-Живого смотрит на Вакатоши, на цветок в его руках, на Иваизуми, который только что закончил свой рассказ о том, как Ойкава подвернул  
лодыжку, когда они искали жука-носорога.

— Оу, Вакатоши-кун! Он так похож на меня! — восклицает Сатори, выхватывает цветок. Поднимает над собой и вглядывается в красные листья. — Можно мы возьмём его с собой?

Иваизуми понимающе смотрит на капитана Шираторидзавы, который аккуратно забирает обратно цветок и заботливо обнимает горшок. Это ужасно. Тендо безумнее Ойкавы.

Ушиджима кивает, идёт к стойке и просит разрешения отделить небольшой росток от цветка. И ему разрешают. Счастливый Ушиджима — залог успеха любой рекламной компании. По крайней мере, так думает Иваизуми.

— Он тащится от рассады на окошке. Совсем как ребёнок. — довольный собою, садится на журнальный столик Тендо, пронзающе смотрит в душу и, кажется, вот-вот достанет из груди твоё бьющееся сердце. — А ты? От чего тащишься ты? — спрашивает Тендо и  
цепляет взглядом нашивку на джинсовой куртке не то с динозавром, не то с Годзиллой.

— Волейбол.

— И только?

— И только.

И оба замолкают. Иваизуми злобно хмурится, делая вид, что читает перевёрнутый журнал, а Тендо выпятил губы вперёд, словно для поцелуя и недовольно ждёт, пока ас Аобаджосай заметит ошибку в своей конспирации.

— Ребят, ещё полчаса и расходимся. — громко объявляет Сугавара, глядя на воронят, что благо сидели в одном углу, а после идёт к стойке и Куроо автоматически ему проигрывает после часа флирта с менеджером.

— Сугавара-сан, мы пойдём уже. — обращается со спины Ямагучи. И он весь словно сияет, дёргая кончиками пальцев за края бомбера цвета хаки. Тсукишима уже расплачивается за услуги, отмахивается от Куроо — одинокого снова — и ждёт момента,  
чтобы сбежать за дверь.

Сугавара кивает Ямагучи, зачитывает лекцию о том, чтобы те были аккуратнее на дороге, и хочет потрепать по волосам парня, который так искренне улыбался все те десять минут.

Тадаши прощается, хватает Тсукишиму за руку, буквально виснет на ней и снова хвастает ему маникюром.

— Это так по-гейски, Яма-чан! — кричит вслед Ойкава.

— Я знаю. — Прилетает ответ прежде, чем дверь закрывается.

Где-то в глуби зала слышится громкое «Что-о-о-о?!» и смех Бокуто.

И если кто-то решит обвинить Акааши в его излишней пунктуальности, то получит по голове ровно так же, как получил Куроо, а после и не усвоивший урок Тендо.

***

Вечерний Мияги приятно обдавал прохладным ветром и успокаивал возбуждённые сердца волейболистов, заставляя ёжиться и прятать нос в вороте кофты или же куртки. Поезда шумели на платформах и Сугаваре, в который раз, , приходилось отвлечься от  
беседы с Кейджи, чтобы поймать рыжий комок радости за капюшон и оттащить на безопасное расстояние.

— А ты видел последний фильм про Годзиллу? — неожиданно прервал рассказ Хаджиме про весельчаков «Ма в квадрате» Ушивака, глядя на нашивку парня и прижимая к груди отросток.

— Отстой полный. Типичный голливудский выброс. — вмешался Тендо, совсем не обращая внимания на то, как Хаджиме сжал кулаки и покраснел.

— Согласен. Даже последняя часть Звёздных войн была не так провальна. — пропел Ойкава и они с Тендо обменялись убийственными взглядами.

— Да, вроде ничего так фильм был. — задумался Вакатоши, вспоминая как Тендо визжал от удовольствия на сеансе.

— Вы просто ничего не понимаете. Вы вообще его видели? Да, подача хрень. Но вы видели Годзиллу? — и глаза Иваизуми загораются огнём и он был бы готов объяснить всю суть превосходства любимой твари. Только вот что он собирается объяснять глупым  
людям? Они же не поймут.

Кагеяма тем временем отошёл купить попить — не говорите, что молока, а то Бокуто проиграет Хинате спор — и пропал. Пропал и так, что даже Суга поднял шум: «Скажите, вы не видели здесь такого тёмного хмурого мальчика?»

Потерялся громко сказано для парня, который просто сел на лавку и пил молочный коктейль из коробки, наблюдая то за Ойкавой, пытающимся открыть секту поклонения инопланетянам, то на Хинату, который скакал вокруг Кенмы и наперебой Бокуто что-то рассказывал, отпугивая всех пришедших в ожидании рейса пассажиров.

Сугавара прощался с Акааши спешно, кланяясь и одновременно ища глазами Кагеяму. И он клянётся, что больше никогда не согласиться сопровождать кого-то куда-то, даже если самому очень хочется.

— Ойкава-сан, я вам не проиграю! — заявляет парень и, вот он, слава господи, нашёлся, заставляет обратить на себя внимание чуть ли не всей компании. Тоору вздрагивает, прижимается к Иваизуми, и искренне возмущается. В мыслях.

— Это так мило — услышать такие слова от моего маленького кохая! Повторишь это, когда пойдём вместе домой? — Ойкава пусть и не ожидал, но держит марку, а двое парней за спиной уже закатывают глаза.

Тендо просто ест замороженный лёд. Откуда он только его взял, думает Ушиджима. Кенма поправляет рюкзак, достаёт из кармана куртки Куроо свою пи-эс-пи и машет на прощание Шоё и даже не реагирует на Бокуто, который чуть ли не плачет за его спиной, машет, прижимается к Акааши. Акааши просто хочет обратно в кафе, чтобы ещё немного побыть в тишине и покое, но вместо этого, он берет за руку аса Фукуродани и тащит внутрь вагона, когда поезд начинает отъезжать.

— Надо будет как-нибудь еще собраться. — изрекает Ушиджима и все смотрят на него так, словно он сказал что-то невероятное.

— Надо, но только без кошака дранного. — соглашается Хаджиме, гладит нашивку и взглядом отрезает все немые вопросы Мусорокавы.

— Никакого Куроо? Обидно. — Тендо разводит руками и виснет на Ушиджиме, глядя как Сугавара снова читает лекции о поведении на улице двум другим из Карасуно.

В закате Мияги было что-то особенно волшебное и долгий путь домой с другого конца  
города.


End file.
